Le loup x l'agneau
by jimiilolita
Summary: Un nouveau détournement de La Fontaine pour caser un SasuNaru plutôt tordu. Après, si le titre n'est pas assez explicite ! Attention : dérive nawak


Genre: fable shonen ai OOC complet. 

Couple: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Aucun des perso n'est à moi. Rien qu'à l'écrire j'ai envie d'aller me pendre. Les deux bishô sont à Kishimoto, le loup, l'agneau, et toute la ménagerie sont au vieux La Fontaine. 

Note: je sais qu'il y a déjà pas mal de versions de cette fable, mais bon, une de plus, une de moins… la prochaine sera une fable moins connue. 

Au fait que Jean de la Fontaine et tous les dieux de la littérature française me pardonnent. Car là c'est plus de la connerie, c'est carrément de la démence! 

Note: Et oui, une nouvelle fable est passée entre nos cervelles de malades. Il fallait trouver une suite, puisqu'on l'a promis, et il fallait qu'ils aient beaucoup d'enfants. Je vous laisse entrapercevoir le genre de truc qui se prépare! (des fleurs, des choux, des cigognes….) 

Cette fois, ça a été plus dur, mais on y est parvenu, en dévoyant complètement un des classiques de l'école primaire: 

**Le Grand méchant loup et le pur petit agneau.**

**--------**

**La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure,**

**Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure.**

Sasuke: Hé, hé, hé, alors c'est moi qui vais gagner! 

Je suis le plus foreuh, nananèreuh! 

Ouais, mais attend de voir ce que tu vas gagner! 

**Un agneau se désaltérait**

**Dans le courant d'une onde pure.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ma prit de parier avec ce stupide ermite pervers! 

Oui, j'ai parié un truc idiot, et oui, j'ai perdu! 

L'enjeu? 

Un verre en tête à tête avec lui dans un bouge sordide 

et … en sexy méta! 

(mais habillée)

Et il est en retard! 

Et je suis seul(e) dans ce bar louche, 

Entouré(e) de gars louches. 

Et discrètement j'évalue mes chances d'atteindre la sortie avant de me faire aborder, regrettant de n'avoir pas un ou deux kunai sous ma main. 

Et je sirote mon jus d'orange. 

_Pourquoi un jus d'orange? _

_Pas que dans la fable le mouton se désaltère et là, c'est toi le mouton. _

**Un loup survient qui cherchait aventure,**

**Et que le faim en ces lieux attirait.**

Pfff! Obligé de trainer dans le quartier chaud pour trouver une fille! 

Avec le fan club que je me paye, me direz-vous? 

Peut-être, mais j'ai tout de même un minimum de moralité. 

Je ne peux pas sauter sur Ino ou Sakura juste pour le cul! 

C'est pas discret! 

J'ai déjà une réputation assez sinistre comme ça pour ne pas en retartiner une couche! 

Donc, au bar à pute! 

Heulà! C'est qui la blondasse qui me pique ma place? 

**Qui te rend si hardi de troubler mon breuvage?**

**Dit cet animal plein de rage.**

«Animal»? Ouais, bon, passons… 

Nan, je lui dis rien, je me pose juste à côté d'elle. 

Remarque, si elle est pas trop farouche, 

ça peut encore s'arranger à l'amiable. 

**Tu seras châtié de ta témérité.**

Heu.. j'ai des plaisirs simples et plus conformistes. 

Donc, pas de châtiments. 

En revanche, je vais pas râler parce qu'y a une fille à trente centimètres de moi, 

Je suis là pour ça. 

**Sire, répond l'Agneau, que votre Majesté**

**Ne se mette pas en colère,**

Y' a un mec qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi. 

Je fais quoi? 

Help! 

J'invoque une grenouillette? 

Y va m'aborder

J'ose, pas le regarder

Surtout pas le provoquer. 

**Mais plutôt qu'elle considère**

**Que je me vas désaltérant**

**Dans le courant**

**Plus de vingt pas au-dessous d'Elle.**

RAAAHHH! Des ondes meurtrières, je sens les ondes meurtrières de ce type!

Si ça se trouve, c'est un psychopathe-violeur-serial killer-mangeur d'enfant

qui va m'enlever, me dépecer avant de me faire subir les derniers outrages! 

**Et que par conséquent en aucune façon**

**Je ne puis troubler sa boisson.**

Mais je lui ai rien fait à ce type, moi! 

Je suis juste au bar et je bois! 

J'allume personne en plus! 

Enfin, j'essaye, mais ce con d'ermite m'a imposé des fringues sexy! 

Je fixe intensément mon verre. 

Du jus d'orange. 

Le serveur en a avalé son dentier quand je lui ai commandé un jus d'orange. 

Je dois être le seul à cinq cent mètres à la ronde à ne pas boire d'alcool. 

Quoiqu'il a un goût bizarre leur jus d'orange. 

Pas désagréable, mais bizarre. Un peu trouble. 

C'est peut-être parce que j'ai la tête qui tourne. 

**Tu la trouble, reprit cette bête cruelle,**

Je vais pas y passer la nuit, la blonde fera l'affaire. 

Si elle voulait pas, elle se serait déjà cassé. 

Quelle allumeuse avec sa mini jupe en sky! 

**Et je sais que de moi tu médis l'an passé.**

Hop, une main à la hanche susurre à l'oreille. 

- On s'est pas déjà vu? 

Nan, c'est pas qu'une tentative de drague minable qui abouti inévitablement à une mandale. 

C'est vrai qu'elle me dit quelque chose. Je sais pas qui, mais elle me fait penser à quelqu'un. 

**Comment l'aurais-je fait si je n'étais pas né?**

**Repris l'Agneau, je tette encore ma mère.**

Naaaaaaa! Je le savais. Je dois fuir! 

Mais…. Mais…. Mais ce mec…. 

Tu m'étonne qu'on s'est déjà vu! Tu parles Charles! Je te jure Arthur ! 

Oo Sasuke! 

Uchiwa. 

Keskifoula? 

A me draguer? 

- heu…. heu…. heu….nan. 

S'il me reconnaît, je suis morte… heu, mort. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il me… me… me… (meuh!) PELOTE. 

C'est à se pendre. 

Ce mec m'attaque ou m'insulte, je suis capable de lui exploser la tronche de beau gosse… de sale con, pardon. 

Mais là, il me dragueuh! Il m'allumeuh! 

Il est beau le meilleur ninja de Konoha, même pas foutu de voir que je suis un mec. Bon, ça saute pas aux yeux. Mais sers toi de tes yeux, bordel, vas-y "Sharingan", 'de Dieu! 

En fait nan, s'il me reconnaît, je suis bon à fleurir. 

Oui, je veux des fleurs sur ma tombe. 

Mais pourquoi je suis pas foutu de lever le petit doigt alors qu'il passe les siens partout sur moi? 

C'est quoi ces manières de pucelle?

**Si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère.**

Ha oui! Elle a un faux air de… de qui déjà…? Je me rappelle pas et ça m'énerve. Pour sa peine, je vais lui faire sa fête. En plus, elle est pas du tout contre, jamais vu une fille se laisser faire comme ça. Espérons quelle bouge un peu plus à l'horizontale. 

Mais à qui elle me fait penser. A un mec? 

- Tas pas un frère, j'connais un gars qui te ressemble un peu ?

**- Je n'en ai point. –C'est donc un des tiens.**

Le con! Nan, j'ai pas de frère, c'est moi le gars. 

- J'ai pas de…

Raah. Pas le temps de parler, il me fourre sa langue dans la bouche. 

C'est une grosse brute ce mec. La tendresse, tu connais pas? Les caresses et tout et tout... NAN! Je retire ce que j'ai dit: pas de caresses. 

- M'en fous. On monte? 

On monte? C'est quoaaa ce plan? 

Il m'entraîne, il me pousse à l'étage. Y'a des chambres! Des chambres. 

C'est quoi cet hôtel de passe! 

J'ai un doute. Il voulait quoi exactement le vieux pervers en m'amenant ici? 

**Car vous ne m'épargnez guère,**

**Vous, vos bergers et vos chiens,**

**On me l'a dit: il faut que je me venge.**

Aaahh! 

Depuis le temps que j'étais en manque. 

Pas que je sois forcément un baiseur forcené. (hypocrite)

Mais, trois missions, autant de rapports (rapports de mission, pas ce genre de rapport, nan mais!), des entraînements à tire-larigot, deux coéquipiers à mettre sous camisole de force… alors, oui, après ça, on a besoin de se détendre. 

En plus, chaque fille que je prends, c'est une vengeance indirecte à la horde hystérique de celles qui font de ma vie un enfer au quotidien. 

C'est mesquin? Mais qui a dit que j'étais gentil? 

**Là-dessus, au fond des forêts,**

**Le Loup l'emporte et puis le mange.**

Nan, je vais pas si vite, moi! 

Je la pousse sur le lit, ferme la porte, lui relève la jupe… pas de culotte, la vilaine… Et là, seulement, je la «mange». 

Bon, c'est rude, mais je paye pour. Et puis j'ai faim. 

Et puis, si c'est vite expédié, c'est pour elle. Elles sont payées au coup, alors plus vite c'est fait, plus vite elles peuvent remettre ça. 

Comment je suis cynique. Nan, attentionné. 

**Sans autre forme de procès.**

Bon, c'est fini, elle se bouge? 

Rouge. Sur le drap. Et mais. Elle était…. 

….. OO vierge?

Et elle pleure. Oulàlàlà… dans quelle galère, je me suis fourré? 

- Sasuke. Connard. 

Comment elle sait mon nom, elle? 

Pourquoi ce «connard» m'est familier? 

Pourquoi je commence à la reconnaitre que maintenant? 

Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment? 

-------

**Moralité **(par Jiraya: ça va voler haut, mais alors, d'une force)

- Sasuke, c'est pas beau d'aller aux putes! 

- Vous pouvez parler! 

- Oui, mais moi je suis juste un contemplatif. 

- Aller, Naruto, arrête de pleurer, ça va passer! (petite tape paternelle sur la tête)

- Mais il m'a ooouuuuuiiinnnnnnnn! Il m'a violée!

- Techniquement, t'as pas dit non.

- Bon, j'espère au moins que tu vas prendre tes responsabilités, Sasuke.

- Mes…? 

**Sache que tout homme responsable et digne se doit de toujours assumer chacun de ses actes, même les moins glorieux.**

**(c'est pas du La Fontaine ça!)**

Aussi, puisque tu as non seulement abusé d'une jeune fille pure et innocente, une agnelle sans tache (arrête de chialer, Naruto, c'est chiant), mais qu'en plus, tu l'as probablement engrossée (oui Naruto, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux plus annuler la transformation), tu auras le devoir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours de subvenir aux besoins de ta progéniture et de sa mère… heu… de Naruto, quoi. 

Félicitation, Naruto, (mais arrête de noyer le plancher, bordel !)tu as réussi à mettre la main sur un beau gosse plein aux as qui va t'entretenir pour le restant de tes jours. (c'est à voir)

- OOOUUUUIIINNNNN JE VEUX MOURIR! 

----- 

**FIN**

**(c'est pas glorieux)**

Lolita: Je sais pas ce qu'il faut dire dans ces cas là… Désolé, nan? 

Des excuses plates et rampantes, à genoux, le nez dans le carrelage, des larmes plein les yeux. Avec promesse d'expier mes fautes par l'ascétisme jusqu'à le fin de mes jours. C'est un peu comme ça que je vois le truc. 

Jimi: j'ai toujours imaginé que, dans les bois, le loup ne faisait pas que dévorer l'agneau, mais qu'il commençait par le BIIIP et puis il le BIIIP? C'est comme ça que j'interprétais la critique culturelle de La Fontaine. Je vous dis pas les commentaires de texte qui en ressortaient! 

Lolita: écrase, tu veux! 

_Explication du jus d'orange. _

Quand j'était plus «jeune» c'est à dire, pas en âge de boire de l'alcool, il fallait ruser pour échapper à la vigilance parentale. 

Et donc, j'avais pris l'habitude de mélanger tout et n'importe quoi à du jus d'orange (vodka-orange, whisky-orange, rhum-orange) et quand j'allais chez des potes, c'était devenu un code: «t'amène le jus d'orange» D'où mon obsession du jus d'orange alcoolique. 

D'où le jus d'orange au goût zarbe. 

Faut-il vraiment demander des review après ça ? OUI on est maso ! Reviewez ! 


End file.
